Incluso los personajes de Gintama leen en Fanfiction
by Fipe2
Summary: Bueno este Fic es una versión de "Queridos Escritores" versión Gintama, leer como los personajes opinan sobre los Fanfics de su anime.
1. 1-Sakata Gintoki

**Hola a todos, aquí mi segundo Fic de Gintama, el cual es un "Queridos Escritores" de Gintama, pero con un título diferente al estilo Gintama, bien el primero en escribir su carta es nuestro protagonista el Samurai de pelo permanentado Sakata Gintoki, espero que les guste.**

* * *

Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction

En primer lugar ¡¿PORQUE DEMONIOS SIEMPRE ESTOY EMPAREJADO CON ESE BASTARDO DE HIJIKATA?! No soy Gay, y si fuera no saldría con ese estupido de Mayora!

En segundo lugar, la única mujer que quisiera que me emparejaran sería Ketsuno Ana, en caso de que no recuerden, yo estoy enamorado de ella. Así que ¡¿Porque literalmente no hay historias sobre nosotros dos?! ¡¿No te te gusta Ketsuno-San?! ¡¿Estás fingiendo que no existe?!

En tercer lugar, he descubrieron recientemente que entre de las parejas heterosexuales más populares de Fanfiction de Gintama están la de Souchiro-Kun y Kagura(luego de que termine esta carta, le arrancaré las pelotas a ese sadico) y yo y Tsukuyo... ¡¿Estan hablando en serio?! ¡¿Yo no amo a esa mujer?! Digo tampoco la odio, somos muy bueno amigos ¡pero tampoco para que me emparejen! Y también porque ¡Se emborracha con Sake! ¡Y ya de por sí es malo que lo haga, es peor si estoy cerca! ¡¿Tienes una idea de lo malo que sería emparejarme con ella si está así?!.

Bien aún continuamos con el tercer punto, si ya de por sí es malo que me emparejen con Tsukuyo, es peor que me emparejen con Otae(ella es aterradora y su comida te mata), con Sa-Chan(¡¿Estás hablando en serio?! ¡Ella es una maldita acosadora!),con Kagura(¡No soy un pedofilo, por el amor de dios!) o con cualquier chica de Gintama. Sobre los OCs, solo diré que no me importa, mis sentimientos no cambiarán.

Si pensaba que emparejarme con mujeres locas y con Hijikata, es peor que me emparejen con otros hombres, Shinpachi(¡Al igual que Kagura, no soy un pedofilo y más que su hermana me mataría!), Tatsuma(¡Yo no saldría con ese tipo que no sabe decir mi nombre correctamente!), Zura

¡No es Zura, es Katsura!

¡Callate Zura, no interrumpas mi carta! Bueno y el peor de todos.. Takasugi, digo ya no es alguien malvado que quiere destruir lo todo pero ¡NO QUIERO SER EMPAREJADO POR EL! ¡Y más que siempre soy el pasivo!.

Soy un protagonista de los uno de los mangas de la Shonen Jump, Gintama es una manga de parodia y de peleas, no de amor o un Hentai, nosotros no nos rebajamos a ese nivel

Creo que ya termine, necesito un poco de leche de fresa.

Sinceramente, Sakata Gintoki

* * *

 **Bien ya termine el primer capítulo de esta "historia" bueno voy a aclarar dos cosas, algunos de los personajes de Gintama serán algo OCC en sus cartas y lo que opinan a los personajes no son mi opinión, sino lo que ellos opinan, bueno creo que el seguiré te lo subo mañana o pasado mañana(eso tú ocupado en otras cosas no me culpen)¿**


	2. 2-Kagura

**Hola a todos y bueno, ahora el siguientes en escribir su carta será Kagura.**

* * *

Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction

¡Yo no amo a ese sadico! ¡Y nunca lo hare! Pues no, El hecho que seamos rivales y siempre luchamos mucho cuando nos encontramos cara a cara, pero eso no significa que tenga sentimientos por ese bastardo. Y siempre hay historias sobre nosotros que cubren la mayor parte de la sección de Gintama, también siempre hay historia en donde yo terminé siendo una Tsundere cuando estoy cerca de el(es absolutamente inaceptable que me pongan muy OCC) y lo volveré a repetir; No tengo sentimientos por ese bastardo

Lo que es aún peor es que me emparejan con mi hermano ¡¿sabes lo repugnante que es eso?! ¡No quiero ser emparejado con el idiota de Kamui! Si vas a escribir algo sobre nosotros, es mejor que escribas que yo le este pateando el culo.

Ah, también se me olvidó mencionan algo, ¿porque la gente tiende a emparejarme con adultos? ¿Recuerdas que tengo 14 años ¿Verdad? La verdad eso tan repugnante como emparejarme con él sadico de mierda y con el idiota de mi hermano.

Ustedes en realidad son bastantes espeluznantes.

Sinceramente, Kagura

* * *

 **Bien ya termine con el de Kagura, ahora sigue el de Shinpachi, el cual lo subiré hoy.**


	3. 3-Shinpachi Shimura

**Bien ahora el siguiente en escribir su carta es El Gafas Shinapchi Shumura.**

* * *

Estimados Escritores de Fanfiction

No tengo mucho de que quejarme. La mayoría de ustedes se las regla para lograr dar la esencia del personaje y eso me incluye(aunque la mía es que siempre seré el Gafas que termina siendo torturado) y lo agradezco.

Lo que no me gusta, es que los autores escriben las historias con mala gramática, no los estoy criticando, solo estoy diciendo es que tener demasiados errores tipográficos en un capítulo individual /One-Shot es inaceptable. Puedo entender si tu Español o Ingles no sea tu lengua materna o que no tienes mucha experiencia en este tipo de cosas, pero eso no sería una excusa para tener demasiado errores tipográficos.

Si desea que su historia sea mejor(lo que significa: Mejor Gramática), puedes buscar a alguien para que te ayude a mejorar en tu escritura.

Vaya me tengo que ir, ¡El concierto de Otsu-Chan está a punto de comenzar!

Sinceramente, Shinpachi Shimura

* * *

 **Bien ya termine con el de Shinapchi, sobre esto, beuno solo diré que me incluyo en uno de ellos que tiene demasiado errores tipográficos, pero la verdad no necesito ayuda en eso.**

 **Adivina quien será el siguiente? H** **asta Mañana.**


	4. 4-Otae

**Bueno aquí está el próximo capítulo, y ahora la siguiente persona que escribirá su carta es... Adivinen quien es... Beuno se los diré... Es la hermana más aterradora que te puedas encontrar y esa es Otae Shimura.**

 **Por cierto agradezco a Yoxitha94 por ser la primera y única persona que ha comentado en este Fic, bueno que disfruten la carta.**

* * *

Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction

Hay algunas cosas que no entiendo bien. ¿Porque siempre estoy emparejado con Gin-San y Hijikata-San? Es decir. Si me gusta Gin-San pero solo como amigo. En cuanto a Hijikata-San... Realmente estoy muy confundida acerca de mi emparejamiento con el Vice-Comandante.

Por curiosidad ¿porque me emparejan tanto con Hijikata-San? ¿Es por el Arco de Time-Skip? ¿O es por ningúna razón?(puesto que ya nos habían emparejado muchos antes de ese Arco).

Tambien he visto que me emparejan con Kyubei, la verdad no es de extrañar que nos emparejan después de ese beso, pero solo es mi amiga, no la considero más que eso.

Respecto a Kondo-San, antes hubiera dicho que no me gusta que me emparejen con él por ser un Gorila acosador, pero ahora pues... Ahora me gusta un poco que me emparejen con el después de que él y todo el Shinsegumi se Shimsegumi de Edo.

Bien ya termine de escribir esta carta ¿Les gustaría probar un poco de mi Tokoyaki?

Sinceramente, Shimura Otae

* * *

 **Bien ya termine, es peor que no se haya visto muy OCC, bueno espero que adivinen el siguiente que escriba su carta.**


	5. 5-Sadaharu

**Hola a todos espero que estén bien, bueno ahora el siguiente personaje en escribió su carta es eso l Perro de la Yorozuya Sadaharu.**

 **(Advertencia:Esta carta tiene un contenido de mucho OOC)**

 **Por cierto gracias por los comentarios, habrá más personajes que escriban sus cartas.**

* * *

Queridos escritores de Fanfiction

¿Porque soy tan olvidado? ¿Es porque aparezco rara vez en el anime y manga? ¿es porque no te importo en lo absoluto? ¿O es porque no soy especial para el Gorila?

Si ese es el caso, entonces usted debe sentír un poco vergüenza. Les debo recordar que también soy parte de la Yorozuya, peor a pesar de eso, más de la mitad de las historias no aparezco en ellas(solo como Camelo). Vamos no me pueden poner en un historia y que no parezca como personaje de relleno.

Supongo que nadie se acuerda de mí, después de todo. Tal vez morder la cabeza de Gintoki me haga sentir mejor.

Sinceramente, Sadaharu

PD:Si me preguntan cómo escribí la carta, ya que soy un Inugami, tendría que saber cómo arreglármelas para escribir, ya que no puedo hablar como un humano.

* * *

 **Bien ya termine esta carta, sobre esto, les seré sincero, Sadaharu es uno de los personajes de Gintama que menos lo toman en cuenta en los Fanfics(incluso hasta lo más Randoms lo toman en cuenta, beuno cero que en eso exagero un poco), y solo digo que creo que lo deben tomar más en cuenta en sus historias, beuno adivinen quién es el siguiente.**


	6. 6-Hijikata

**Bien hola a todos, espero que estén muy bien, ahora el siguiente personaje que escribe esta carta, es un personaje del Shinsegumi y es... Al Ex Vice-Comandante Demonio y amante de la mayonesa Toshiro Hijikata o también llamado Toshi.**

* * *

Queridos escritores de Fanfiction

Realmente no sé cómo sentirme, vergüenza o enojo, pero creo que ambos.

¡Si veo algún otro Fic que tenga una relación amorosa o relaciones sexuales con ese bastardo de Yorozuya, voy a hacer que todas esas Fujoshis cometan seppuku!

Ejem, de todos modos, parte de la amenaza que le hice a todas esas Fujoshis, no tengo mucho de que quejarme(a excepción de que me emparejan con otro hombres aparte del Yorozuya). Aunque en realidad tengo otra queja. Casi en todos los Fics que estoy emparejado con un OC, esos OCs son molestos(más molestos que Yorozuya) y de alguna manera me enamoro de ella por inexplicables razones, eso al menos tiene algún sentido!

Puede que no sea el tipo de hombre que se enamora fácilmente, si quieres emparejarme con un OC, es mejor que no sea molestar!. Por otra parte, no tengo tiempo para una relación, las posibilidades de que pase eso son casi nulas. Ya tengo bastantes problemas con Sougo que aún trata de matarme.

También diré sobre las chicas con las que me emparejan, sobre la hermana de Shinpachi, solo diré que no me me atrae y ni me interesa salir con ella(más porque si eso pasara realidad, Kondo-San no me perdonaría por eso).

Sobre Mitsuba... Es realmente difícil hablar o escribir sobre ella, después de que ella murió, yo tenía sentimientos por ella, pero yo la rechaze(y siempre estaré realmente arrepientido por eso, pero tuve mis razones) ¡Es mejor dejar de hacer Fics sobre nosotros dos! ¡No porque no me guste, sino porque es mejor respetar su memoria! ¡Si no respetan su memoria, entonces haré que cometan seppuku!

Sinceramente, Toshiro Hijikata

* * *

 **Les pareció muy OCC? Bueno ya termine la carta de Toshi, y ya parecen saber quién seguirá después, bueno hasta mañana.**


	7. 7-Sougo

**Hola a todos y bueno Ahora el siguiente en escribí su carta es... A nuestro sadico favorito de la serie Okita Sougo.**

* * *

Estimados Escritores de Fanfiction

Es cierto que siempre molesto y peleo con la china cada vez que nos encontramos, pero ¿porque piensan automáticamente que nos amemos uno al otro? Al parecer, ustedes los autores piensas que "pelea entre rivales" significa "expresar nuestro amor en secreto". Por dios incluso decir la palabra "amor" cuando me refiero a la china me dan ganas de azotarlos a ustedes.

De todos modos, aquí hay una cosa que no entiendo. ¿Porque estoy emparejado con Hijikata-San y Imai Nobume?. En primer lugar yo trato de matar a Hijikata-San no querrer tener sexo con el. No soy homosexual ¿sabes?. En cuanto a Nobume, no seríamos buena pareja, ambos nos odiamos, ambos somos sadicos, pero eso no significa que seamos una pareja al igual que la china.

Ah, y una cosa más, cuando emparejan con un OC, yo no puedo hacer mis cosas sadicas frente a ella o que la lastime. Como he dicho yo soy un sadico, y que me enamore(lo cual es imposible hacer) no significa que abandone mis tendencias sadicas, y la única persona que no le haría daño sería a mi hermana(a pesar de que ella fallecía, aún la extraño y aún siguió sintiéndome triste por eso)

Hay cosas que ustedes saber autores, no traten de emparejar a este sadico que está escribiendo su carta con cualquier personaje de la serie(especialmente con la china, que por lo que he vist, la mayoría de los Fic somos pareja) o terminas siendo castigado de la peor manera por este sadico.

Bueno ya termine mi carta, hora de tratar matar a Hijikata-San.

Sinceramente, Okita Sougo

* * *

 **Bueno ya termine la carta de Sougo, espero que les haya gustado, y bueno ya deben saber quién es el siguiente, hasta mañana.**


	8. 8-Kondo

**Hola a todos, lo siento por no subir ayer, estuve algo aburrido y todo eso, bien ya que dije eso, el siguiente personaje que escribe su carta es... El Gorila y Ex Comándate del Shinsegumi Kondo Isao.**

* * *

Estimados Escritores de Fanfiction

¡DEJEN DE REFERIRSE A MI COMO GORILA! ¡SI EN VERDAD FUERA UN GORILA DE VERDAD, ENTONCES NO ESTARÍA ESCRIBIENDO ESTA CARTA! ¡TAMPOCO SERÍA EL JEFE DEL SHINSEGUMI!.

Bien, ya que me calme de mi depresión, ya puedo escribir esta carta correctamente. Entiendo que no soy un personaje popular en la serie(lo cual probablamente sea porque tengo solo 58 historias), pero, ¡¿Porque solo tengo 15 historias de mí y Otae-Chan? ¡¿Es porque la acosaba?! ¡¿O por otra cosa?! ¡Somos la pareja más cercana a ser Canon! Eso sería lo mínimo que tendría una pareja(incluso las parejas secundarias tiene más)

Bien de todos modos, también me quejo(aunque no tanto) es que alguna veces ponen a Otae muy OCC, aunque no me importaría tanto que fuera asi(aunque no demasiado OCC), eso sería demasiado raro)

Bien ya termine mi carta, y para ustedes los futuros enamorados, es mejor acosar a sus chicas, eso funcionará.

Sinceramente, Kondo "Gorila" Isao

Espera ¡¿Quién puso Gorila en medio de mi nombre?!

* * *

 **Bien ya termine de escribir la carta de Kondo, si sé que tarde en actualizar, pero he stado ocupado, bueno adivinen quien será el siguiente.**


	9. 9-Yamazaki

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, y bueno el siguiente personaje quien escribirá su carta es... El chico Anpan Yamazaki Sagaru.**

* * *

Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction

Si... Estaba completamente obligado a leer estas historias de esta página, cuando vi la cantidad de historias que me tenían como personaje principal yo estaba en estado de shock. Y yo no estaba sorprendido en el buen sentido. Quiero decir estaba horrorizado.

Si usted está confundido sobre lo que estoy diciendo, pues se los dire, cuando busque en FF, tengo 48 historias, la verdad al ver eso me sorprendi mucho, soy un personaje olvidado así por eso me sorprendí al ver esa cantidad, la verdad nose si sentirme feliz o aterrado por la siguiente razón, cuando leí algunos de esos Fics(que la mayoría de ellos son del 2008 al 2010) vi que estos autores me emparejaban con Shinpachi-Kun, Hijikata-San,Bansai Kawamaki y Tama-San(de este no me quejaré de nada, pero me siento triste que solo sean 2 historia)

Sobre Shinpachi, no me quejaré mucho porque solo son pocos Fics en donde nos emparejan.

Sobre Hijikata-San, ¡En serio! ¡¿Porque ustedes tienen que emparejarme con Hijikata-San?! Hijikata-San tiende a golpearme micho cuando me pilla jugando bádminton(aunque rara vez lo juego, por mi adición al Anpan) respeto a Hijikata-San, pero no quiero ser emparejado por el!.

En cuanto a Bansai... No hay forma de como decir esto sin gritar, pero... ¡ESTUVO A PUNTO DE MATARME CUANDO TRATÉ DE DECRILE A KONDO-SAN SOBRE LO DE ITO, ¡¿QUÉ TIENE ESO DE ROMÁNTICO?! ¡ADEMÁS SOLO NOS CONOCIMOS UNAS VEZ Y LO ÚNICO QUE SE SOBRE BANSAI ES QUE ES PARTE DEL KIHEITAI! ¡Y LA RAZÓN POR LA QUE NO ME MATO ERA PORQUE QIERIA ESCUCHAR MI "MÚSICA"!, aunque no entendí muy bien eso.

Bien ya me calmado, bueno soy un personaje fácil de olvidar, pero cuando trates de Havre una historia sobre mi, no trates de emparejarme con hombre, eso es muy horrible.

Ya termine mi carta, hora de comer Anpan.

Sinceramente, Yamazaki Sagaru

* * *

 **Bien ya termine la carta de Yamazaki, y bueno espero que sepan quién es el siguiente.**


	10. 10-Katsura

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, bueno ahora el siguiente en escribir su carta es... El líder de la fracción moderada Joui y ex compañero del permanentado.. Katsura Kotarou o mejor conocido como Zura.**

 **por cierto voy a decir que puede que solo sean 20 personajes los que escriban su carta, la verdad hay algunos más que quisiera, pero no se me ocurre qué dirían ellos, bueno sin más relleno comenzamos.**

* * *

Queridos Escritores de Fanfiction

¡No es Zura, es Katsura!

Bien ya que dije eso comenzaré con mi carta. Bueno descubrí hace unos días esta página de Fanfiction y me encontré con la sección de Gintama, debo decir que soy bastante popular en esto, en caso de que me crea una cuenta en esta página para descubrí sus secretos, necesito estar seguro de que no haya alguna amanto por aquí.

Ahora hablare sobre el romance de mi personaje, bien cuando descubrí que a mí personaje lo emparejaban, pues no sabrían con quien, pero cuando supe con quienes me emparejaban mi reacción nose hicieron esperar.

No tengo sentimientos por Takasugi, tampoco los tengo por Gintoki, fuimos ex compañeros en la guerra junto con Tatsuma, pero Takasugi se fue al lado oscuro, aunque ahora ya no es alguien malvado después de los recientes acontecimientos del manga.

Y sobre las mujeres, la única que me emparejan es con Ikumatsu-Dono. Aunque aprecio a esas personas que escriben historias sobre nosotros dos, pero por desgracia Ikumatsu-Dono aún ama a su difunto marido, voy a admitir que estoy triste por eso, pero voy a tener que aceptarlo, puesto que la vida no siempre tiene un final feliz.

Sinceramente, Katsura "Zura" Kotarou

PD:¿Crees que algo irónico, y un poco que casi me parezco a Takasugi en la segunda película?

PDD:¡¿QUIÉN DIABLOS PUSO ZURA EN MEDIO DE MI NOMBRE?!

* * *

 **Bien ya termine con a la carta de Zur... Digo Katsura, bueno hasta la siguiente carta.**


	11. 11-Takasugi

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, bueno ahora el siguiente en escribir su carta es... El líder de Kiheitai y considerado alguna vez como un villano y ex compañero de Gintoki es Shinsuke Takasugi.**

* * *

Queridos escritores

Parece que soy popular en la sección de Gintama, realmente es algo divertido esto, pero cuando descubrí mas a fondo esto, termine estando enojando.. Y algo pertubado por estas cosas.

En primer lugar, ¿a qué idiota se le ocurrió la idea de emparejarme con Kamui? Si, antes trabajábamos juntos, pero ahora ya no, y que fuéramos aliados no significa que estábamos enamorados.

También he visto que tambien me han emparejado con Gintoki,Zura y Sakamoto(lo cuál es raro, a nadie le agrada a ese idiota), y solo diré que es bastante extraño y que realmente llego a un punto que si veo otro de este tipo, te destruire.

En segundo lugar, ahora diré sobre los emparejamientos con los OCs, ¿realmente tienes que crear a un personaje para que se enamore de mi? No tienes imaginación alguna y no me conoces del todo bien, realmente es molesto que me emparejen con un OC(y todo que los que hayan sido emparejado con uno está de acuerdo conmigo), aunque odio admitirlo... Me gusta un poco que me emparejen con Matako que con mis ex compañeros o OCs molestos, o también con cual otro persona del sexo masculino(si me tratas de emparejar con otro hombre, te destruire)

Sinceramente, Shinsuke Takasugi.

* * *

 **Bien ya termine con esta carta, adivines quién será el siguiente.**


	12. 12-Bansai

**Hola a todos, espero que bien, sé que tarde demasiado en subir esto, pero he estado ocupado mucho con otras cosas, bueno el siguiente personaje en escribir su carta es... Uno de los miembros de la Kiheitai Kawakami Bansai.**

* * *

Queridos Escritores

Yo no suelo aparecer en estos Fanfics Pero me da igual, me atrevo a decir que. Estoy escuchando sus canciones, y de cómo suenan, y parece una de las razones de las no aparezco en estos Fanfics, es porque soy un personaje difícil de escribir. Puedo entender porque, soy un personaje muy misterioso que tiene de a escuchar música todo el tiempo y añadir "Me atreví a decir que" en la mayoría de mis frases.

Se que algunos autores han intentado inventar cosas sobre mí para ser un personaje no muy difícil de escribir, pero Sorachi-Dono no ha revelado mi pasado(por ejemplo, como empezó a escuchar la música de la gente y como me uní al Kiheitai) en él manga, solo lo único que ha revelado son mis ojos. Sé que no suena como si de verdad no me quejara. Pero me atrevería a decir que, que es mejor intentar hacer algo más apegado a mi, si no puede hacerlo, pues es tu problema.

Sinceramente, Kawakami Bansai.

* * *

 **Bien ya termine esta carta, y bueno tardaré un poco en al siguiente, pro cierto, la verdad me preguntado ¿de qué colores son sus ojos? Ya no puedo distinguir bien el color de los ojos de los personajes en un manga, y bueno hasta la próxima.**


	13. 13-Sakamoto

**Hola a todos, he regresado, si he estado ocupado con mis otros Fics que me olvide de este, bueno antes de presentar al personaje, voy a responder a una duda de Ka Uve ¿qué es tipografías? Con lo que encontré en Google "** **La tipografía es la forma gráfica de expresar el lenguaje. Se puede ver como el arte y técnica del manejo y selección de tipos, originalmente de plomo, para crear trabajos de impresión" sería lo cómo expresar al personaje, ósea darle su personalidad original o algo así**

 **Bueno sin más relleno, el siguiente en escribir su carta es... El de la risa rara y insoportable Sakamoto Tatsuma**

 **No soy dueño de Gintama, sino del Gorila**

* * *

Estimados escritores de Fanfiction

Me entristece la poca atención que tengo, pero eso no impide que me ría. Ahahahahaha! De todos modos, entiendo que no aparezco mucho en el anime, pero también tiene que tomarme en cuenta, Ahahahahaha! Vaya sí que ustedes los autores son muy olvidadizos. Ahahahaha!

Pero ahora actualmente ya me toman en cuenta, pero tenía que ser ya cuando se tiene que acabar él manga! Vaya eso me pone triste. Por cierto en los fanfics que estoy como personaje principal siempre estoy emparejado con Mutsu. Autores de Fanfiction. Yo solo amo a Oryou, por lo que es casi imposible para mi cambiar mis sentimientos y enamorarme de Mutsu, además a ella no le interesaría ese tipo cosas, si yo le pidiera una cita, ella ya me hubiera pateado las kintamas Ahahahaha!.

Wow, me he dado cuenta de que no me reído tanto en esta carta Ahahahaha! Creo que estaba tan triste que mi risa se extinguió Ahahahahah!

Sinceramente, Sakamoto Tatsuma

* * *

 **¿Salió muy OCC? La verdad creo q es no me quedo tan bien esta carta, bueno como sea, mañana haré la siguiente carta.**


	14. 14-Mutsu

**Hola a todos espero que estén bien, si se que dije en la anterior darte que ayer iba ser la siguiente, pero no tuve tiempo para hacerlo, ahora sí lo haré hoy. Bueno yendo al caso, la siguiente carta es de... Mutsu.**

* * *

Queridos escritores de Fanfiction

Al parecer ustedes los autores de Fanfiction piensan que yo y él estupido de mi capitan seríamos una buena pareja. Solo diré esto una buen y dejare bien en el claro porque digo esto.

Es cierto que yo soy la única mujer en el Kaientai, pero piensas que eso signifa que yo y Sakamoto deberíamos ser una pareja? ¿O Es porque tengo que ayudarlo cada vez que meta la pata, o también es porque él es el mi capitán, y yo soy su comerciante? Bueno, cualquiera que sea la razón es todo lo que puedo decir. SaKamoto no es mi tipo. Además, incluso si fuéramos una pareja,nuestra relación sería muy inestable.

De todos modos, es mejor terminar con esto antes de que quiera patearles las Kintamas a ese estupido.

Sinceramente, Mutsu

* * *

 **Bueno eso fue todo, espero que me haya salido bien(quue fuera muy corto) bueno espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima carta.**


	15. 15-Sarutobi Ayame

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, ya faltan como 5 personajes para que termine este "Queridos Escritores", pero bueno, el siguiente personaje en escribir su carta es... La ninja masoquista y fiel acosadora de nuestro querido protagonista de pelo permanetado.. Sarutobi Ayame o Sa-chan.**

* * *

Queridos escritores

¡¿Cómo es que no soy las que tiene más fics emparejado con Gin-san?! ¡¿Porque no me emparejan más con Gin-san?! ¡Por el amor de todos los masoquistas!

Muy bien, ahora debo calmarme un poco... Ahora sí ya puedo hablar de otra cosa.

Me dado cuenta que no tengo muchos fans. Supongo que no debería quejarme, esas fangirls que sueñan con robar a mi Gin-san no saben que él me pertenece. Si realmente es así, pues entonces debería de patearles el culo a ellas. Y si me odian por amar a Gin-san, pues solo diré que no me importan lo que digan, El es mío!

Bueno ya termine con esta carta, por cierto hablando de Gin-san, voy preparar mi látigo.

Sinceramente, Sarutobi Ayame

* * *

 **Bueno... Ya termine con esta carta, y bueno hiberna puesto más, pero no se me ocurrió nada para alargar esta carta, espero que les haya gustado, hasta la próxima.**


	16. 16-Tsukuyo

**Hola a todos, espero que estén bien, bueno el siguiente personaje es escribir su carta es... La Cortesana de la Muerte Tsukuyo.**

* * *

Queridos escritores de Fanfiction

¡¿P-porque piensas que estoy enamorada por Gintoki?! ¡No tengo sentimiento por ese idiota! Además, solo porque fui parte del harem del arco del escándalo, no quiere decir que me guste!.

Ya que estoy tocando ese tema, descubri que en la mayoría de las historias en las que estoy, siempre terminado emparejado con Gintoki(la mayoría de esas historias son One-Shots) y también algunos de esos son... Lemon... ¡¿P-PORQUE ESCRIBEN HISTORIAS EN DONDE YO TENGO SEXO CON GINTOKI! ¡T-TIENEN UNA IDEA DE LO VERGONOZOSO QUE FUE LEER ESO! ¡LES CLAVARÉ MIS KUNAIS EN SUS FRENTES SI SIGUEN ESCRIBIENDO ESA MIERDA!

Bien ya termine esta carta, necesito relajarme un poco... Voy a tomar un poco de sake.

Sinceramente, Tsukuyo

* * *

 **Bien ya termine esta carta, como la anterior, hubiera puesto más,pero no se me ocurrió nada, solo disfruten de lo que escribí, bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado, hasta la próxima.**


	17. 17-Kyubei

**Hola a todos ustedes, ha pasado un tiempo poco tiempo que no escribia aqui, y bueno sin kas aue agragar comenzemos con al sigueinte carta que sera la de... Kyubei.**

* * *

Queridos escritores de Fanfiction

La mayoria de las hisptrias en donde me ponen como protagondota siempre estoy emparejado con Tae-chan. Ahora estoy un poco avergonzada al leer esos fics... pero tambien estoy un poco mortificada por esto(?) porque Tae-chan solo me quiere como amiga, si, yo la bese en el arco Yagyu, pero creo que ustedes los autores se estan tomando esa situacion demasiado lejos, y eso lo hace mas incomodo.

Pero supongo que no puedo culparlos, ustedes crean sus historias como quieran. Espera ¿Todo lo que dije no fue demasiado OOC?

Sinceramente, Yagyu Kyubei

* * *

 **Bien ya termine con esta carta de Kyubei y si fue corta al igual que algunas de las anteriores, tambien lo de que la carta fue muy OOC fue aproposito, bueno ya se va acabar todo esto de las cartas, solo faltan 3 personajes en escribir su carta, hoy en la tarde hare la siguiente, y bueno ya no tengo nada que decir, asi que espero que les haya gustado, hasta mañana.**


	18. 18-Kamui

**Hola a todos, bueno como dije en el anterior capitulo hoy mismo iba subir este capitulo, y bueno el siguiente personaje en escribri su carta es... El capitan de la 7 division de los piratas del Harusame y hermano mayor de Kagura, Kamui.**

* * *

Queridos escritores humanos de Fanfiction

¿Porque ustedes me tienden a emparejar con seres humanos cuando se trata de Ocs o personajes de la serie en sus historias? les deberia recordar que odio a los humanos por ser debiles.

Estoy confundido con los que me emparejaron, ya sea con Takasugi o mi hermana, Takasugi no es mi "juguete" sexual, podria decirse lo mismo de mi hermana. Pero el caso aqui es el emparejamiento con mi hermana, sabes cuando lei una historia incestuosa con mi hermana pense en mil maneras de matar a esos autores.

Tambien debo mencionar que he visto que me emparejan con una chica llamada Soyo, al parecer es la hermana del antiguo shogun y una buena amiga de mi hermana, pero como lo he dicho antes odio a los humanos, pero no debo criticsrla porque terminare recibiendo quejas de Kagura.

Por cierto, si se lo estan preguntando, si estoy escribiendo esta carta con mi sonrisa habitual. Es mejor tratar de esconderse humanos, porque cuando los encuentre no sera nada bonito lo que les hare.

Sinceramente, Kamui

* * *

 **Vaya al parecer Kamui no le gusta ser emparejado con humano(mas su hermana)XD.**

 **Bueno ya solo flatan dos persoanjes en escribri su carta, pronto los subire, bueno espero que les haya gustado y hasta la proxima.**


	19. 19-Madao

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien. Ya casi terminamos con este fic, y en serio di que tardo en subir un capitulo, bueno como sea, el siguiente personaje en escribir su carta es... el desafortunado y uno de los personajes mas trolleados en la serie Hasegawa Taizo o simplemente "Madao".**

* * *

Queridos escritores de Fanfiction

Espera un segundo, se supone que debo estsr hablando sobre mi papel como personaje en los fanfics, bueno no hay mucho de que hablar realmente. No aparezco tan a menudo en sus historias, eso es seguro, solo soy un Madao que esta tratando de buscar un trabajo sin que lo despidan al primer dia, ya es bastante frustrante tener que vivir en las calles hasta que encuentre un trabajo decente y que me despidan a causa de eso idiotas del Yorozuya(aunque tambien por mi culpa en algunas ocasiones).

Sin embargo lo unico que me hace feliz es saber que pocas personas se tomen la molestia de escribir One Shots que se traten de mi. No saben lo feliz que me siento al saber eso.

Bueno ahora si me disculpan estoy a punto de conseguir un trabajo en un club nocturno.

Sinceramente, Hasegawa "Madao" Taizo

* * *

 **Bueno con esto termina el penultimo personaje en escribri su carta, y la siguiente sera la ultima del fic, espero que les haya gustado, hasta la proxima.**


End file.
